


I Have Nothing

by KalamityJane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, OOC, Songfic
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalamityJane/pseuds/KalamityJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco má přijmout Znamení zla, zároveň si bolestně uvědomuje touhu po své nemesis. V jednom takovém rozpolceném okamžiku za ním Harry přichází a Draco se dostává mezi mlýnské kameny rozhodnutí, které bude muset dřív či později učinit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Nothing

_Share my life, take me for what I am_

_Coz I’ll never change all my colors for you_

_Take my love, I’ll never ask for too much_

_Just all that you are and everything that you do_

 

_Sdílej můj život, ber mě takového, jaký jsem_

_Protože já se kvůli tobě nikdy nezměním od základů_

_Vezmi si mou lásku, nikdy nebudu žádat příliš_

_Jenom všechno, co jsi, a všechno, co děláš_

 

Draco ležel s jednou rukou za hlavou na tvrdé kamenné podlaze zchladlé okolním vzduchem. Slunce zapadlo už před několika hodinami a Astronomickou věž osvětloval pouze couvající měsíc a tisíce hvězd. Nic tak nepohodlného pod zády asi ještě neměl, ale na tom nezáleželo. Potřeboval být sám a noční obloha ho podivně uklidňovala.

Dvě hodiny od okamžiku, kdy se opět střetl s Potterem. Poslední týdny na sebe naráželi nepřirozeně často a každé další střetnutí bylo rozpačitější než předchozí. Ani jeden z nich neměl zájem vytáhnout hůlku nebo vztáhnout na druhého ruku. Šlehli po sobě pohledem, ignorovali se, to se ještě zdálo v pořádku. Ale včera na sebe zůstali rozpačitě zírat. Dnes také. Draco se zarazil v chůzi, jako by zapomněl, kam má namířeno. Zůstal zírat do očí chlapce, kterého nenáviděl. Nemohl ho vystát.

Důvodů měl spoustu, ale ze všech nejvýraznější byl jediný. Potterovo mínění o něm. Viděl to opovržení v zelených očích a nenáviděl ho za to. Jakým právem si Potter dovoluje jím opovrhovat? Nic o něm neví, a přesto mu to nebrání v předsudcích a nesmyslném hněvu.

Ano, za tohle ho nenáviděl.

A za všechno ostatní jej miloval.

Nebyl hloupý. Samozřejmě si uvědomoval vlastní díl viny na celém tomhle vztahu-nevztahu, ale na věci to nic neměnilo. Kdykoliv teď Harryho potkal, cítil šimrání v podbříšku z nervozity a napětí. Nejspíš by uvítal zpět i rvačku, jen aby se nepříčetně rozcuchaného Nebelvíra mohl dotýkat. Jiskřivá zelená v jeho očích mu po těle rozesílala záchvěvy vzrušení. Draco ho chtěl. Představoval si, jak Pottera přirazí ke zdi, jednou rukou jej přidržuje, zatímco druhá zajela pod triko. Horkost sálající z chlapcova těla ho přitahovala jako magnet a stejně tak jeho ústa. První spojení jejich rtů si představoval už tolikrát a pokaždé bylo jiné. Mnohdy drsné, když si Harryho rty přivlastnil násilím, jindy opatrné, váhavé, jak vyčkával na reakci druhého chlapce; toužil po pozvání. To nakonec vždy přišlo a Harry jeho pátravé zkoumavé pohyby a doteky opětoval. Sám zkoušel, co se Dracovi líbí, a toho to přivádělo k šílenství.

Vystřízlivění z těchto snů byla krutá.

Harry Potter by ho nikdy milovat nemohl.

 

<em>I don’t really need to look very much further

I don’t want to have to go where you don’t follow

I won’t hold it back again, this passion inside

Can’t run from myself

There’s nowhere to hide

 

Vážně nepotřebuju hledět daleko do budoucnosti

Nechci být nucen jít kamkoliv, kam nepůjdeš za mnou

Už to v sobě nebudu zadržovat, tu vášeň uvnitř

Nemohu utéct sám před sebou

Nemám se kde ukrýt</em>

 

Zhluboka vydechl. Lezavý chlad se mu zakusoval do těla a zkřehlé prsty by v tu chvíli jen stěží udržely hůlku. Ale to bylo v pořádku, potřeboval cítit. Cokoliv. Pocit, že je živý mu bohatě vyvážil tu trochu nepohodlí, kterou mu vtíravá zima právě působila.

Nechtěl příslib nehynoucí lásky na celý život. Stačilo by mu, kdyby se z těch jedněch konkrétních očí ztratilo vždy přítomné opovržení. Možná toužil po naději. Toužil slyšet, že ještě není ztracený, že neudělal špatně všechno, na co sáhl, že ještě může leccos změnit. Ano, to potřeboval, protože s každým dalším dnem, každou hodinou věřil méně a méně sám v sebe, ve svůj v život, ve svou budoucnost.

Měl by přijmout Znamení zla. Už to nemohlo trvat dlouho, maximálně pár týdnů. Nechtěl a netoužil po následování Temného Pána, ale zároveň nemohl zradit své rodiče. Věděl, že jakmile tento krok udělá, nebude cesty zpátky a smířil se s tím. Pro rodinu by obětoval cokoliv, i sám sebe.

Vrzly dveře. Draco prudce vyletěl do stoje, hůlku svíral v prstech, které se třásly a díky adrenalinu rychle prokrvovaly. Přesto kdyby příchozí chtěl, Draco už by byl třikrát mrtvý. A místo toho už potřetí ten den zíral do očí Harrymu Potterovi. Tentokrát neviděl jejich barvu a mohl tak předstírat, že v nich poprvé nevidí nenávist a opovržení.

“Je tady obsazeno,” štěkl po něm Draco a vzdal svůj souboj s hůlkou. Nechal ji vklouznout zpět do rukávu hábitu.

“Věděl jsem, že jsi tady,” odpověděl Potter samozřejmě a ta prostá věta měla větší účinek, než kdyby se ho pokusil odzbrojit kouzlem. Věděl, že Draco ve věži je, a přesto přišel. Nebo přišel právě proto.

“V tom případě nechápu tvou potřebu mě tu otravovat.” Draco se velmi snažil o svůj obvyklý přezíravý tón, ale sám cítil, že tak vůbec nezní. Zněl mnohem víc unaveně. Rezignovaně. Když je vaše budoucnost temná jako Znamení zla, které bude již brzy zdobit vaši ruku, nezbývá už moc energie ani odhodlání pro nesmyslné boje ani přezíravost.

“Protože s tebou chci mluvit.”

“Já s tebou ne.”

“Vím, co se chystáš udělat.”

“Nechci s tebou mluvit, Pottere!” informoval ho Draco znovu, tentokrát s patrným zavrčením.

“Fajn. Nemluv. Jen poslouchej.” Byla to naléhavost v Harryho hlase, co Draca donutilo vyčkávat? Možná. Byl to fakt, že Harry přišel kvůli němu? Možná. Nebo to byla Harryho postava stojící ve dveřích tak, že Draco nemohl utéct? Pravděpodobně.

“Vždycky máš na výběr,” začal Potter svůj monolog teatrálně. Draco by mu tak rád věřil, ale věděl, že on na výběr nemá. Nedokáže svou rodinu zradit. “Vždycky máš na výběr,” zopakoval, snad jako by tušil, že mu Draco nevěří, a chtěl ho za každou cenu přesvědčit o své pravdě. “Máš tady přátele, kteří ti pomohou. Nejsí sám, Draco, a máš kam jít.” Pokud od Pottera čekal něco jiného než otřepané fráze, zjevně mu nemělo být dopřáno.

“Nic nechápeš. Mluvíš o věcech, kterým nerozumíš.” Tma všude kolem nich i mezi nimi jako by uvolňovala zábrany a napětí. Draco se částečně uvolnil a přešel k výklenku. Opřel se a zíral do tmy. Potter se k němu po chvíli připojil, několik dlouhých minut jen stál půl kroku za Dracem a následoval jeho pohled nikam. Poté se šoupavým krokem postavil vedle a dlaň váhavě položil na Dracovo rameno.

Draco ze sebe ruku setřásl a Harry ji tam umístil znovu. To jsou tak tvrdohlaví všichni Nebelvíři, nebo jenom tenhle idiot? Draco byl rád, že byl Harry tvrdohlavý, ale chtěl víc.

Toužil udělat víc a cítil odhodlání. V téhle tmě bylo přece dovolené ledaccos. Když ruku ze svého ramene setřásl podruhé, zachytil ji za zápěstí, prudce se otočil a bez rozmyslu, bez zaváhání a bez jediné myšlenky si přivlastnil Harryho rty. Sprostě si je ukradl pro svou sobeckou potřebu. Bylo to přesně jako v jeho představách. Náhlé, drsné, plné vášně. Líbat muže bylo… jiné. Nemuseli zrovna stát pod snítkou jmelí nebo ležet na rozkvetlé louce, a přesto to mělo svoje kouzlo. Elektrizující vlna vzrušení mu projela celým tělem a stáhla se do slabin s prudkou razancí, kterou nečekal. Neubránil se zasténání do těch nepoddajných rtů. Nebyly měkké a hladké, jak si někdy představoval, a Draco si je z toho důvodu okamžitě zamiloval. Rád pod rukama cítil pevné svaly na pažích, hýždích nebo stehnech, na tom nezáleželo, zbožňoval vypracovaná mužská těla, a proto jej žena nikdy nemohla uspokojit.

Prasknutí bubliny bylo kruté.

Harry Potter by ho nikdy nelíbal.

 

_Well,don’t make me close one more door_

_I don’t wanna hurt anymore_

_Stay in my arms if you dare_

_Or must I imagine you there_

_Don’t walk away from me…_

_I have nothing, nothing, nothing_

_If I don’t have you, you, you, you, you, you…_

_No tak, nenuť me zavřít další dveře_

_Už nechci ubližovat_

_Zůstaň v mé náruči, pokud si troufáš_

_Nebo si tě tam musím představovat_

_Neodcházej ode mě_

_Nemám nic_

_Když nemám tebe._

 

“Co to do tebe kurva vjelo?!” vykřikl Harry, jakmile se mu podařilo od sebe Draca odstrčit. Draco se neomluvil. Nepromluvil. Jen zakroutil hlavou. Nevěděl. Možná jen pro jednou udělal to, co sám chtěl, navzdory očekáváním ostatních. Byl to špatný nápad, ale aspoň získal jistotu. Nemá cenu pokoušet se dělat věci, po kterých touží.

Chtěl Harrymu zabránit v odchodu, ale co by mu asi tak řekl? Tedy, mohl říct jakoukoliv z těch jednoduchých vět, které mu přišly na jazyk. Jakoukoliv z těch vět, které vyjadřovaly, jak moc touží po Harryho blízkosti. Ale žádná by nic nezměnila.

Dožil se rána, ačkoliv se to zdálo jako zázrak, a připadal si prázdnější než kdy dřív. Neměl jedinou věc, pro kterou by ještě mělo smysl se nadechnout. Přišla chvíle, kdy by uvítal i opovržení, jen pokud by se na něj vůbec někdo podíval. Připadal neviditelný sám sobě a nejspíš i všem ostatním. Nikdo jej nebral na vědomí, pracoval v tichosti a sám a bylo mu to ukradené. Mimo to se soustředil na svůj úkol a na Snapeovu všudypřítomnost.

Jeho vlastní ostražitost polevovala a projevilo se to hned dvakrát během krátké doby. Nejdřív Katie Bellová a pak Weasley. Na těch mu nezáleželo, rozčilovalo ho to jen z důvodu jeho vlastní neschopnosti. Potter se vrátil k nenávistným pohledům, a když se někde potkali o samotě, Harry doslova vibroval vzteky. Vrátili se dokonce k hůlkovým soubojům, Harry se ho pokoušel proklít, ale Draco prozatím vždy vyvázl. A stále nedokázal na Harryho přestat myslet.

Všechno to potlačované napětí mezi nimi vyvrcholilo v chlapecké umývárně. Draco dostal dopis od otce. Další víkend se měl dostat domů, přijmout Znamení zla. Nedokázal myslet na nic jiného, a přesto nemohl vymyslet způsob, jak se vyhnout nevyhnutelnému. Podcenil nepřítele, nesoustředil se na své okolí a Potter ho dostal.

Když se probral na ošetřovně, seděl Potter vedle něj.

Pohled do očí plných výčitek byl krutý.

Harry Potter by ho nikdy nelitoval.

 

_You see through, right to the heart of me_

_You break down my walls with the strength of your love mmmmm…_

_I never knew love like I’ve known it with you_

_Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to_

_Máš mě prokouklého naskrz, vidíš přímo do mého srdce_

_Sílou své lásky bouráš mě zdi_

_Nikdy jsem nepoznal takovou lásku, jakou poznávám s tebou_

_Přežije vzpomínka, ke které se mohu upnout_

 

Draco se odvrátil tváří na druhou stranu a pro jistotu zavřel oči. Doufal, že Potter pochopí tuto výzvu k odchodu. Měl myslet na to, jak je ten Nebelvír nechápavý a tvrdohlavý. Místo odchodu začal mluvit.

“Omlouvám se.”

Draco nereagoval. Vlastně ani netušil, za co se mu Potter omlouvá.

“Nevěděl jsem… Neznal jsem to kouzlo, já nevěděl, co způsobuje. Omlouvám se.” Draco nepatrně kývl. Vzal sdělení na vědomí, ale pocit zrady přetrvával.

“Co je za den?” zeptal se.

“Pátek.” Pátek. Večer se měl odletaxovat domů. Zakroutil hlavou, nedokázal pochopit, že ztratil celé tři dny, během kterých mohl něco vymyslet. Cokoliv!

“Měls mě zabít,” řekl zcela vážně a konečně se donutil pohlédnout Harrymu do očí.

“Nemluv nesmysly, Malfoyi. Kdo by mi pak otravoval život?” Draco nedokázal ocenit Harryho pokus otočit všechno v žert.

“Mluvím vážně.”

“To já taky, Draco,” zašeptal Harry naléhavě a předklonil se. Vzal si Dracovu ruku do své a zlehka ji stiskl, pohladil palcem. “Choval jsem se jako kretén. Odpusť. V té koupelně… Já… Neumíš si představit hrůzu, jaká se mě zmocnila, když jsem tě tam viděl ležet v kalužích krve. Už to nikdy nechci zažít. Nikdy,” zakroutil hlavou, aby svým slovům dodal význam. “Nesnáším tě. Všechno jsi zkomplikoval,” potřásl hlavou s mírným ironickým úsměvem, jehož původ Draco nechápal. Sám příliš dobře věděl, jak moc ho Potter nesnáší, ale Harry mluvil dál. “Zkomplikoval, protože jsi mi ukázal, že to jde i jinak. Já… tehdy jsem byl v šoku, nikdy by mě ani nenapadlo, že bys, že bych já mohl políbit kluka. Ale za nic na světě se té vzpomínky nemůžu zbavit a neustále na tebe myslím a nesnáším tě za to, Draco.”

Draco nechápal, proč mu to vykládá, nerozuměl, co mu to říká, co po něm chce. A Harry se zvedl ze svého místa, vzal cíp peřiny, nadzvedl ji a bez okolků si lehl na bok vedle Draca. Ten ztuhl a jeho srdce si nemocniční pokoj spletlo s atletickým stadionem a rozeběhlo sprint. Zamračil se a prudce oči otevřel.

“Co to sakra děláš?” chtěl vyštěknout, když na Harryho otočil hlavu, ale měl sucho v ústech; výsledkem bylo jen zachraptění.

“Záleží mi na tobě, Draco,” odpověděl Harry naléhavě a svá slova stvrdil objetím a polibkem, který mu vtiskl na spánek. Draco se zachvěl. Tolik chtěl jeho slovům věřit, kdyby už nebylo pozdě. Teď neměl na výběr. Večer se odletaxuje domů. Ale pro tuhle poslední chvíli si může dovolit uvěřit. Přisunul se blíž, nechal se obejmout a obalit zvláštní svěží vůní sálající z Harryho těla.

“Vím, co chceš udělat,” přerušil Harry dlouhé ticho svým šepotem. Draco se probral, ani nevěděl, že usnul. Pokrčil rameny. “Vím, že jsi otrávil Rona a že i ten náhrdelník byla tvá práce, i to, že ani jeden nebyl skutečným cílem. Nevím, kdo jím je, Draco, ale máš na výběr. Vždycky máš. Nemusíš se vracet domů,” naléhal Harry a probíral se jemnými světlými vlasy. Draco ležel natisknutý zády k němu, z očí vytékaly slzy.

Jaké by to bylo? Poslechnout ten podmanivý hlas, kývnout a nechat Harryho, aby mu pomohl. Zbavit se toho obřího břemene a jít se řediteli přiznat. A jaké by to bylo? Už nikdy nespatřit své rodiče? Trhaně se nadechl. Harry zesílil objetí.

“Jdi pryč,” zašeptal. Byl přece rozhodnutý, nemohl své rodiče zradit. Kdoví, co by jim Temný pán udělal, kdyby zklamal, kdyby zradil.

“Nikdy,” zavrčel mu Harry do ucha a Draco se zachvěl touhou.

“Vypadni, někdo přijde,” upřesnil Draco svůj požadavek. A vůbec si nebyl jistý, jak dlouho ještě vydrží ležet přitisknutý k Harrymu, než z něj strhá oblečení.

“Tak ať. Je mi to jedno. Chci být s tebou.”

“Mluvíš z hladu, Pottere. Copak by ti na to asi řekl Weasley? Hm? Otrávil jsem ho, pokud jsi čirou náhodou zapomněl.”

“On to neví,” hlesl Harry zahanbeně.

“Chm,” ušklíbl se. “Jsi samé překvapení.”

“Nezáleží na něm… Myslel jsem, že jsem tě zabil. A víš co mi letělo hlavou? Už nikdy se nedozví, že ho miluju. Už ho nikdy neuvidím…”

Draco se znovu zachvěl.

“Já nemám na výběr,” hlesl a tentokrát to byl on, kdo se styděl.

“Máš. Zůstaň. Prosím, Draco.”

Harry ho žádal, aby zůstal, ale neznal celý příběh. Změnilo by se něco, kdyby věděl, koho má Draco zabít? Kdyby věděl, že to skutečně udělat chtěl? Ano, chtěl. Už nechce. Za nic na světě nechce jít domů a přijmout Znamení zla. Jenomže musí splnit svou povinnost vůči rodině.

“Nemůžu.”

“Já vím, že tohle nechceš. Nechceš zabíjet mudly ani mudlorozené kouzelníky. Nejsi vrah, Draco, a můžeš ještě spoustu věcí změnit!” naléhal Harry dál, zatímco ho hladil po pažích, tváři i ve vlasech.

Tu noc spal Draco Malfoy na bradavické ošetřovně, pevně obemknutý pažemi Harryho Pottera a ničeho se nebál.

Probuzení dalšího rána bylo kruté.

Harry Potter by vedle něj nikdy nespal.

 

_I don’t really need to look very much further_

_I don’t want to have to go where you don’t follow_

_I won’t hold it back again, this passion inside_

_I Can’t run from myself_

_There’s nowhere to hide_

_Your love I’ll remember, forever_

_Vážně nepotřebuju hledět daleko do budoucnosti_

_Nechci být nucen jít kamkoliv, kam nepůjdeš za mnou_

_Už to v sobě nebudu zadržovat, tu vášeň uvnitř_

_Nemohu utéct sám před sebeou_

_Není se kde skrýt_

_Tvou lásku si budu pamatovat navždy_

 

Ještě tři dny zůstal Draco na ošetřovně. Za tu dobu se k němu nedostala žádná sova. Pochyboval, že by to bylo z důvodu, že mu otec žádnou neposlal. Spíš měl za to, že se někdo postaral o to, aby se k němu žádná sova nedostala. Harry se neukázal a Draco simuloval, jen aby se nemusel vrátit do sklepení mezi spolužáky, z nichž někteří věděli, co se mělo během víkendu stát.

“Ahoj,” ozvalo se tiše a až v tom okamžiku příchozího zpozoroval. “Omlouvám se, že jsem zmizel bez rozloučení, Snape mě vyhodil a zakázal sem chodit,” vysvětlil Harry. “Teď ale učí,” zazubil se, jako by měl radost, že nad neoblíbeným profesorem vyzrál.

“Nikdo tu za mnou nebyl, proč?”

“Ředitel to zakázal,” zvážněl Harry.

“Proč?”

“Nechce tě rozrušit,” pokrčil Harry rameny, ale uhnul pohledem.

“Čeká, jak se rozhodnu, je to tak?” zeptal se odměřeně.

“Ano.”

“V pátek jsem měl jet domů…” řekl tiše a čekal, až Harry pochopí, co mu tím říká. Pár vteřin to trvalo a pak Nebelvír zalapal po dechu.

“Bože,” vydechl a prudce se vrhl k Dracovi. Sevřel ho v náručí. “Děkuju, děkuju, děkuju…” šeptal donekonečna. To já děkuju tobě, měl říct, ale ještě se nedokázal pořádně nadechnout, ještě tomu sám nevěřil. Harry s ním zůstal po zbytek dne a odešel až večer, až když byl propuštěn i Draco. Stáli na chodbě před ošetřovnou, váhavě se pozorovali, nejistí, co bude dál.

Další slova byla krutá.

Harry Potter by se s ním nikdy na veřejnosti neukazoval.

 

_Don’t make me close one more door_

_I don’t wanna hurt anymore_

_Stay in my arms if you dare_

_Or must I imagine you there_

_Don’t walk away from me…_

_I have nothing, nothing, nothing…_

_Nenuť me zavřít další dveře_

_Už nechci ubližovat_

_Zůstaň v mé náruči, pokud si troufáš_

_Nebo si tě tam musím představovat_

_Neodcházej ode mě_

_Nemám nic_

 

“Draco, počkej,” chytil ho Harry za zápěstí. Zastavil. Neotočil se. Vše důležité už bylo řečeno. “Teď jen není vhodná doba…” Další planá slova, přesto jim Draco chtěl věřit. Měl by to chápat. Pro ně oba by bylo víc než nebezpečné dát najevo vzájemnou náklonnost veřejně. Ale ani přesto, že si rizika uvědomoval, nedokázal potlačit touhu vzít Harryho za ruku nebo ho políbit, kdykoliv se mu jen zachce.

“Bude někdy vhodná doba?” zeptal se věcně bez stopy emocí a otočil se k Harrymu.

“Věřím, že ano,” hlesl Harry tiše po pár vteřinách. Jako by nevěřil, že válku přežije, jako by nevěřil, že má právo hledět do budoucnosti. Tuhle výsadu si nedovoloval ani Draco, proto nechápal, proč by měli čekat na konec války. Pokud jim skutečně zbývalo tak málo času, měli by ho využít naplno.

“Na co čekat?”

“Nechci tě vystavit nebezpečí.” Znělo to upřímně, tak proč jen Draco nerozuměl? Nechápal? “Draco…” Harry sbíral čas a hledal slova. “Lidé kolem mě… Umírají. Nechci, abys byl další, rozumíš? Chci, abys byl v pořádku. Budeš v pořádku?” narážel na události posledních dní.

“A ty?” odpověděl pohrdavě. Harry se oháněl starostí o něj, ale copak on neměl právo na obavy?

“Já-” zarazil se a zdálo se, že nezvažuje jen, jak by měl větu dokončit nahlas, ale jak by ji měl vůbec dokončit ve svých myšlenkách. “Ano. Budu v pořádku,” kývl pak tvrdě, jako by jiná možnost neexistovala. Oba tomu chtěli věřit.

“Pak já taky.” Několik vteřin na sebe hleděli stejně rozpačitě, jako před mnoha týdny, jako ten den, kdy se setkali na Astronomické věži. Oba čekali na první krok. Draco jej udělal a ocitl se v prudkém, pevném objetí, kde nebylo prostoru na myšlenky o budoucnosti, pochyby ani strach.

Vymanit se z objetí bylo kruté.

Harry Potter ho nechal jít.

 

_Well,don’t make me close one more door_

_I don’t wanna hurt anymore_

_Stay in my arms if you dare_

_Or must I imagine you there_

_Don’t walk away from me no…_

_Don’t walk away from me_

_Don’t you dare walk away from me_

_I have nothing, nothing, nothing_

_If I don’t have you, you_

_ooohhh,ooooh_

_if i don’t have you,oohh._

_No tak, nenuť me zavřít další dveře_

_Už nechci ubližovat_

_Zůstaň v mé náruči, pokud si troufáš_

_Nebo si tě tam musím představovat_

_Neodcházej ode mě_

_Neopovažuj se ode mě odejít_

_Nemám nic._

_Když nemám tebe._

 

Draco se neochotně ploužil ke Snapeově kabinetu. Už měl zvedlou ruku, aby zaklepal na jednoduché dřevěné dveře, když zevnitř uslyšel rozčílený hlas, který okamžitě poznal. Harryho hlas.

“Udělal jsem přesně to, co jste chtěl, Draco si vybral a zůstal tady. Teď mě z toho dostaňte!” vztekal se Harry a Draco byl velmi překvapený z tónu hlasu, jakým si dovoloval se Snapem mluvit. Tak překvapený, že mu v první chvíli nedošel pravý význam Harryho slov. Nebo ten význam nechtěl chápat? Možná.

“Ne. Tohle je jenom začátek, Pottere. Ještě může změnit názor.”

“Nezmění,” odmítl Harry tak rázně, tak přesvědčeně, že to zarazilo i Snapea, který nejistě odpověděl:

“To nemůžete vědět.”

“To vím. On se tak rozhodl kvůli mně, chápete to? Myslí si, že ho miluju, u Merlina!” Dracovo srdce vynechalo několik úderů, dech se zadrhl v hrdle, zkameněl. To celé byla léčka?

“A po mně chcete co přesně?” zavrčel profesor.

“Víte moc dobře co,” vyštěkl Harry. “Dohoda zněla jasně. Já přiměju Draca zůstat a vy se nikomu nezmíníte o té kletbě v koupelně. Chci vaše slovo, že se to nikdo nedozví, a sám z toho nebudete vyvozovat žádné důsledky.” Byl to obchod. Hra. Potter předstíral jen kvůli Snapeovým výhružkám. Pochopení se rozlezlo prostorem Dracova vědomí jako tíživá mlhla a úspěšně skrylo veškerá předchozí rozhodnutí. Neměl důvod dál zůstávat na tomto místě.

Zima venku byla krutá.

Harry Potter ho nezastavil.


End file.
